Totally Accidental
by younggem
Summary: Following the life where Ryoma is forced to live under the same roof as Ryuzaki Sakuno. Alone. And it was totally accidental. R
1. The Unexpected Start

**Title:** Totally Accidental

**Summary:** Following the life where Ryoma is forced to live under the same roof as Ryuzaki Sakuno. And it was totally accidental. R&R

**Author:** younggem

"You're kidding me." Cat shaped eyes narrowed across the dinner table where his parents sat.

"It's just for three months," his baka oyaji waved lazily. "I'm sure you could survive without us for that long."

His mother apologetically smiled at him. "If you want, you could come with us."

Echizen Ryoma sighed. "It's okay, I'll pass."

Inside, he cringed. It was _their_ vacation and no way did he want to go with them and find out what they were doing. He did not even want to imagine what his parents were going to do.

"So, where am I staying?"

Please let me stay here in America.

He really didn't want to leave his comfortable house and have to stay at some grandma's place to be baby-sit. He was already fifteen and could take care of himself fine.

"In Japan of course."

Half the world away?

Sigh. Dammit.

-

-

-

"And then, he was like no way. But you know, it was totally true. I mean seriously, who thinks like that?"

Sixteen-year-old Ryuzaki Sakuno gave a small smile before her friend continued to talk animatedly.

"I was so shocked. It was so stupid too, I mean-" Tomoka stopped short. "Oh yeah! Did you find a place?"

The auburn girl looked thoughtful at the sudden question. "Yes, it's that apartment called Morning Shine. It's a couple blocks away from school. The room's really big too."

"Really? That's so cool. When are you moving in? Oh my god, I'm going to miss you at home."

"Um, I think I'm going to move in tomorrow. I have to thank your parents for taking care of me too."

Tomo-chan laughed and waved it off. "No need Sakuno, they're glad to even see you everyday."

The two girls continued to walk on the straight path, the sun starting to set as the sky was blended into a mix of yellow, red, purple and blue. The clouds were turning dark and the wind was beginning to cool. It was a regular autumn day.

Sakuno stared down to her feet while they walked and thought how everything changed so quick in only two months. She was a mess a month ago and for a good reason. Her grandmother, her only close living relative, had passed away. A year ago, they had found out that she had cancer and after a year struggle, Ryuzaki Sumire was gone. It had hit Sakuno like a brick was dropped on her heart.

For a month, her best friend offered her a place. Tomoka had given her warmth and comfort, and her parents treated her as if she was one of their own. Sakuno was eternally grateful to them, but now, she wanted to be independent; and living in an apartment was what she wanted.

The auburn haired girl took a deep breath.

Now was a hard time in her life, but she would get through it. Even though her beloved grandmother was gone, she still had her friends, including Tomoka, supporting her in every way possible. Sakuno was determined to get through it.

"Tomo-chan," she called softly, getting her friend's attention, "Thank you."

Her warm, hazel eyes met confused, dark beige eyes.

"Thank you for everything."

-

-

-

It was official. His day sucked.

Wearing only his usual white cap and a blue jacket, Ryoma stood lost in front of the overcrowded bus station; and apparently, it was pouring.

Twenty-four hours ago, the prince of tennis had boarded the plane to Japan.

One bad thing was that he learned that his baka oyaji sold their old house in Tokyo for money fees. So what does that mean?

It meant buying his own damn apartment somewhere nearby. All his allowances and money income from America would probably go into monthly rent and that meant that he _might_ have to work for his money.

It wasn't the end of bad luck when the person next to him on the plane was a very talkative teenage girl. And like most of the girls his age, she had fallen for his looks.

"_Hello! Is this seat open?" A loud chirp disturbed his once peaceful state as bored amber eyes shifted away from the window to the unwelcome stranger._

_She was a girl about his age. A huge smile adorned on her face as her clear blue eyes glowed and her short red hair was messily trampled. _

_The girl was slightly panting and it was clear that she had almost missed the plane. Ryoma noticed her jacket was –lazily? hurriedly?- put on backwards and her long knees socks did not match. One was rainbow striped, the other clear yellow. It was either this girl was in a hurry or she had a very weird fashion sense._

"_Hn." He turned back toward the window._

_The girl gladly plopped herself next to him. Glancing at the boy, she almost drooled at his looks. She was very, very glad she got a seat next to a very cute guy, especially near her age, instead of one old perverted grandpa. Oh, she was very happy._

"_My name's Chiaki Himeno." She tried to form a conversation. "Nice to meet you."_

"_Hn."_

"_And what's your name? I'm going to Japan because of my dad's job. He works as a businessman, you know."_

_Ryoma sighed. "Echizen Ryoma."_

"_Cool! So why are you going to Japan, Echizen-kun?"_

_And the questions went on. The poor boy answered as short as he could but it seemed the girl did not mind at all. She just kept talking about her life and asked questions after each topic. _

_Chiaki Himeno became an instant fan girl. After she had heard his –few- comments of being an –almost- pro tennis player, she had instantly promised to see his next games which Ryoma had gladly replied it wasn't necessary._

"_Here are your drinks." _

_The red head gave quick hands before eagerly handing the teenager his drink._

"_Here Ryom- ah!"_

_The glass of lemonade slipped out of her god forsaken hands and spilled all over his brand new jacket._

_It was the start of bad luck._

When they had finally arrived, the tennis prince quickly ran to the exit of the airport. With his bags lazily slung on his shoulder, he lifted a hand and called for a taxi.

Ryoma passed the taxi driver money. "21st Sakajima Road."

-

-

-

"Did you see that new show last night? It was so—"

"Hey, I know a good place to eat sna—"

It was 3' o clock on a normal Saturday afternoon when Sakuno was heading out in the outskirts of busy Tokyo, to her newly set out apartment. With the October wind blowing through her hair, the fifteen year old literally skipped down the noisy streets. Excitement filled her body as she imagined what her new home was going to be, how her new life was going to live.

As soon as she turned around a corner, her ring tone buzzed through her purse, breaking through her thoughts.

Slender fingers hastily picked up the phone and brought it to her ears as the teenager stopped to cross a street.

"Moshi moshi?"

"_Ah Sakuno!" _A familiar shrill voice answered, and Sakuno instantly knew it was Tomoka. _"Did you get to your apartment yet?"_

"No, not yet. I'm going there now. But," she glanced at the street names and frowned, "I… I think I'm lost."

"_What? Why don't you ask someone for directions? Knowing you, it's so much better than being stuck for hours."_

Sakuno was about to answer when she felt a raindrop fall onto her shoulder.

Rain…? She signed. It was a good thing she brought her umbrella.

"Uh, sorry Tomo-chan, I'll call you later okay?" With that, the young brunette cut off the line and ran across the streets, thin arms opening the umbrella.

She passed by local clothing shops, and tall business like buildings, until she stopped at a small warm-looking café, with a sign in the front '

Sakuno didn't like to depend on people for food and money, especially when she had no family left to depend on.

Her tiny hands curling into fists with determination, she steadily walked into the café.

Time to get a job.

-

-

-

Echizen literally banged his head on the seat in front of him.

Why was there freaking traffic in a local town like this?

The taxi was going so slow, he was sure he could walk faster than this stupid thing.

It was starting to pour outside, but Ryoma hated being slow, especially when he could go faster with his two legs.

"Hey, where's the apartment called Morning Shine?"

The taxi driver glanced at him before saying, "It's about a block away. You just keep going straight and than turn right on the second light."

He opened his mouth to continue but heard the door open. "Hey man, it's pouring out there!"

Ryoma ignored him and kept walking. Putting on his hood, he started running. The faster he runs, faster he reaches his apartment.

And this was how Echizen Ryoma got soaking wet.

-

-

-

"Yeah, I'm fine; I'm cooking dinner now."

With one hand holding her pink cell phone, Sakuno stirred the soup in her small but in her point of view adorable new kitchen.

"_Dinner? Man, you should of ate with us tonight."_

"It's okay. I love your mom's cooking but I wanted to eat here since it's the first night."

"_Oh, so how's your new apartment?"_

"I love it. It's really cute and spacious. The furniture came today so I just have to set them up."

"_I'll come and help tomorrow then."_

The chimes of the bell rang through the brunette's new home as Sakuno stopped stirring, startled. "Uh Tomo-chan, I'll call you back later."

Resting her cell phone on the kitchen counter, the brunette walked toward the door, wiping her hands on her pink apron.

Confused, her brows furrowed. She had just moved in today so why would any one stop by? Unless it was the moving company but they had already brought everything in…

The bell rang again and again, and this time Sakuno was getting annoyed.

"Coming, I'm coming!" She called, avoiding all of her stuff to get to the door.

Grabbing the knob, she opened the door to find a handsome yet evidently soaked boy in her doorsteps, annoyance clearly written on his face.

She could never forget those eyes…

"…R-Ryoma-kun?!"

To be continued.

A/N: So, how was it? Great, horrible, okayish, on-a-good-start? Please share all your thoughts by reviewing. Anything is greatly appreciated.

**Preview:**

"_I don't want your money," Sakuno snapped. "So you don't have to worry about me moving out, because I won't."_

_Ryoma raised a brow. When had Sakuno become so… tough? Four years ago, this definitely wouldn't happen. Four years ago, she would have tears in her eyes and mutely obey him by now._

_Funny though, he was actually starting to like this part of her. _

_A smirk crept his lips. "Alright, you don't have to move out."_

_Her eyes instantly brightened. _

"_But I won't move out either." His smirk widened as confusion etched her face. "For three months, we'll live in this apartment together."_


	2. No Place To Stay

Disclaimer: If you want it, I want it. Too bad both of us don't own it.

Snippet from previous chapter:

"_Coming, I'm coming!" She called, avoiding all of her stuff to get to the door._

_Grabbing the knob, she opened the door to find a handsome yet evidently soaked boy in her doorsteps, annoyance clearly written on his face._

_She could never forget those eyes…_

"…_R-Ryoma-kun?!"_

Chapter Two:

Splashing into puddles, dashing through the rain, and trying to find the damn apartment at the same time was not the most fun thing to do. Especially for Ryoma.

When he had finally reached his apartment, he almost jumped for joy. Well, not really. Can you really see _the_ Echizen Ryoma jump for joy?

Glancing at the numbers, Ryoma snuck his hand in his pocket and took a small paper that was lazily scribbled: room 318.

He hurriedly passed door-to-door, number 315, number 316…

Number 317…

318.

Eager for warm shelter, Ryoma was least to say concerned when he saw from the windows that his room was lit up. Why were the lights on in _his _apartment? Ryoma glanced back at the room number and it surely said 318.

His eyebrows burrowed.

And when he put his ear against the door, he could hear some rustles and noises going on. Someone was in his room.

And then, a loud boom of thunder crashed behind him and Ryoma concluded that he didn't really care at the moment. He just wanted some dry shelter. Now.

He rang the bell once, waiting impatiently.

No answer. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Coming, I'm coming!" A feminine voice called out. The prince frowned. Great, a girl. She better not be annoying. Ryoma cringed inside when he remembered the girl from the plane.

The door surely opened a moment after and big doe-like eyes stared at him curiously. And when he made eye contact, those eyes quickly contained surprise and shock. Recognition. Huh, where did he see her before?

"…R-Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma-_kun_? There was only one person who called his name like that in that annoyingly soft voice. With annoying long pigtails. And annoying hazel eyes.

But what was her name again? He was sure she was from his junior high school three years ago. The timid girl who always came to cheer at his matches. Oh yeah, the old coach's granddaughter. Right.

"Ryuzaki?"

-

-

-

Sakuno fiddled from her seat nervously.

Her guest was currently lazily sitting on the floor, a towel in his arms to dry up. Hundreds of thoughts rushed through her mind as she glanced at him anxiously. Echizen Ryoma? Her middle school crush? What was he doing here? What did he want from her? Most importantly, how did he even know where she lived? I mean, she just moved in _today_. Only Tomo-chan and a few others knew about-

"Ryuzaki."

She jumped up slightly as her thoughts came to a sudden halt. "H-hai?"

"Do you live in this apartment now?"

"Huh, yes. I just moved in today," Sakuno said, watching his face turn into a frown. "Is there anything wrong?"

Ryoma ran a hand through his still wet hair and he closed his eyes in frustration.

Meanwhile, Sakuno couldn't help but stare. When did Ryoma-kun become so handsome? Scratch that, he was always handsome, even when he was thirteen. Over the three years though, she could see that he was starting to become more like a man and less like the child she knew. At the age of sixteen, his face was longer now, his jaws more firm. From his wet t-shirt she saw that his shoulders becoming broader like a guy and his teenage body more build now, but still lean and long, like an athlete. However, though he did change, his dark greenish hair and those cat-shaped eyes were still the same.

"Ryoma-kun?" she asked again, confused when he didn't answer her. "What's wrong?"

Ryoma twitched slightly when he heard the evident concern in her voice. He was tempted to either ignore or snap back at her, but maybe she might know something. And hell, if she was like what she was three years ago, she might start to cry if he pushed her away harshly.

"I came from America today," he said slowly, unsure of where to start. "And I rented a room in this apartment." He tossed her the paper he held earlier, which she caught clumsily. "This is my supposed room number."

Her eyes wandered on the paper. "318? But that's…. my room."

"Hn."

"What, b-but that means we booked the same room?"

Ryoma let out an unexpected sneeze and Sakuno jumped up.

"Ah! Gomen! You're still wet from the rain," she said, heading toward the kitchen. "I'll get you more towels and some tea. Um, do you need a shirt to change into?"

Ryoma looked down at his wet clothes. "It's fine. I brought my luggage with me. I'm going to use the bathroom."

Sakuno glanced back at his backpack. "That's all you brought?"

He shrugged. "I don't have much to bring."

As Ryoma began to stand up, he blinked when crashes were heard from the kitchen. Apparently, something fell, and from the painful grunts heard from the girl, she tripped from the boxes in the way. A smirk landed on the cat boy's lips. Ha, well, she was still the same klutz from 7th grade.

"Um, here's your tea, Ryoma-kun."

The boy muttered his thanks and sat back on the floor, since there was no other place to sit.

"So… what do we do?" Her timid voice hesitantly called across the room.

Ryoma rummaged through his bags for the moving papers. The first thing to do was to call the real-estate company that stupidly got him here. "Do you have a phone?"

Sakuno looked back at him blankly, and when he noticed her gaze, he answered calmly, "I just came here from America so I don't have a working phone with me."

"O-oh yeah, here."

Ryoma grabbed it from not too gently, which caused Sakuno to frown. Well, wasn't he as gentle as always? The prince punched the numbers in and waited impatiently.

Beep. Beep. _I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed does not currently exist. Please try dialing_-

Great. They tricked him.

"Let's call Kabe-san," Sakuno suggested. "She's the owner. She already knows I'm here but she might be able to help."

Ryoma tossed her cell phone back. "It's worth a try."

"Kabe-san? Ah, hai, Ryuzaki Sakuno desu. Um, there's kind of a problem here." She glanced back at Ryoma and decided to put in on speaker.

"_Oh? What's wrong dear?"_ It was a voice of an old lady, probably in her late sixties or seventies.

"W-well, my old classmate is here with me right now, and he said he rented the same room as me."

"Do you know what the hell's going on?" Ryoma added.

"_-loud music heard from the background- What? I can't hear you. Can you repeat that?"_

Sakuno opened her mouth to repeat it but Ryoma intervened. "I rented the same room as her, grandma," he practically shouted into the phone.

"_Oh, I see! –Crashes heard and music grew louder and louder- Oh dear, I'm sorry, I can't do anything right now. I'm on a vacation in Hawaii right now. Try to handle it till I come back, okay?"_

"What-," Sakuno started but the line suddenly went dead.

Silence filled the room.

Ryoma darkened and broke the stillness. "She sounded like she was in a club," he said bluntly.

The brunette blinked. "A club? B-but she's already in her seventies!"

Without answering, the cat-eyed boy dropped to the floor with a sigh. What to do, what to do. He was sure there was no other room open in the apartment: when he called, they said this room was the only one free at the moment. And apparently, they made a stupid mistake.

The only solution is:

"We have to decide who stays and who leaves."

From across the room, Ryoma saw Sakuno's eyes widen. Surely he wasn't thinking of kicking her out, was he?

Ryoma couldn't bluntly tell her to leave, although he wanted her to leave. If not this apartment, he would have to find another place to stay from scratch. While he didn't, she probably had other places to stay than here, like her grandma's home.

"Why don't you live with Ryuzaki coach anymore?"

The sudden question caused Sakuno to stiffen, and Ryoma noticed in the corner of his eye. Wrong question.

"She passed away," the braided girl whispered.

"What?" Ryoma's eyes shot up. When? How? Why?

"A month ago. Obaa-chan got cancer a year ago, and the doctor said she only had a year to live," the thought of her beloved grandmother caused tears to form in her eyes. "And he was right."

For Ryoma, the sudden news of his former coach dead stirred different emotions in his chest. He often remembered how she tried to act younger than she really was, like his oyaji. She was strong, bold, and wasn't afraid to say what was in her mind, and he respected her for that. Inside, yes, Ryoma was sad, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat irritated. Why wasn't he not informed of Ryuzaki coach's death? When her funeral was? Or when she had diagnosed with the disease? He would have at least flew back to Japan and say his last words to her.

As if hearing his thoughts, Sakuno said softly, "W-we didn't tell you about it, because she didn't want you to know. Obaa-chan. She said that if you knew, it would disrupt your practice in tennis in America. And knowing you, you would probably have fly back here and miss an important match… she said."

Damn right. "And she thought tennis practice was more important than meeting someone who was about to die?" Ryoma was now both angry and frustrated. He thought coach knew him more than that.

Sakuno bowed her head sullenly. And the tears in her eyes started to fall. Please don't be mad… If you are, obaa-chan won't be able rest in peace."

For some reason, her words somewhat calmed him down. He glanced back. Better change the subject. He'd rather stop talking about Ryuzaki coach now, and he also didn't want any more bawling tears.

"Ryuzaki."

Sakuno rubbed her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

He took a piece of paper, scribbled on it, and tossed it to her. Wordlessly, Sakuno looked down and blinked. It was a check, with a hefty amount of money. Way too hefty. What was this?

"Use it for the medical bills you owe. If Ryuzaki coach was in the hospital for over a year, the bills probably not paid even with her remaining salary. You still owe them money, right?" His voice was calm, yet demanding.

"And isn't it better if you lived back at your old house? That way, you don't have to spend more money than you already owe."

Bills? Money? Charity? The thought of anyone pitying her by giving her money sparked something in her. Even if Ryoma was right about the medical bills, Sakuno didn't want any more pity. She could live by herself, she could support herself, she could find money herself.

"I don't want your money," Sakuno snapped, meeting eye to eye with the prince. "So you don't have to worry about me moving out, because I won't. I already sold the old house a while ago so I don't have any other place than here.

"Ryoma-kun, I won't leave."

Ryoma was a bit taken back by her retort and the subject of Ryuzaki coach was now forgotten. When had Sakuno become so… tough? He thought in his mind. Four years ago, this definitely wouldn't happen. Four years ago, she would have had tears in her eyes and would have mutely obeyed him by now.

Funny though, he was actually starting to like this part of her.

A smirk crept his lips. "Alright, you don't have to move out."

Her eyes instantly brightened.

"But I won't move out either." His smirk widened as confusion etched her face. "For three months, we'll live in this apartment together."

Her eyes grew big. "With you?" Living with Ryoma-kun. Echizen Ryoma. "…No, no." She said a moment after, shaking her head. "I-I definitely can't live with you."

"Why not?" He watched her face flush with the red he was very familiar with three years ago and the smirk on his face grew wider. He took a step closer.

"Is it because you hate me?" He was now so close to her, their shoulders almost touching, and she could feel the dampness of his shirt from the rain earlier. Her breath hitched when she saw his amber green eyes focused on her, teasing but serious.

"Or is it because…" he whispered huskily in her ear. "you like me?"

It took all her might to shove him with her tiny arms, but it worked. "N-no!" She panted, her eyes closed in determination. She was over him three years ago. Her first crush, a crush that took a while to get over. If she did have to live with this boy, her feelings will come back. For sure.

And that scared her.

"Okay, so it's settled." Ryoma took her silence as a yes.

Sakuno's head shot up. Huh? "B-but!"

Ryoma pointed to one door. "Is that your room?" She nodded mutely. She didn't know what to say.

He then pointed to the room next door. "And that?"

"Oh, I was going to use that…" she started.

"Fine. I'll use that room." The prince nodded to himself and proceeded inside without hearing her finish.

"…for storage."

Sakuno paled and stared at the closed door.

She thought to herself, 'Oh kami-sama, what have I gotten myself into?'

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update! Oh, and to all readers, Ryoma and Sakuno are both 16 right now! I'm sorry, there was an error in the previous chapter and I have to fix it.

16 means first year of high school so what does that mean? High school! How will these two cope with having to live with each other, classes, tennis, and oh god, _fan girls _at the same time? The horror. But I don't know why Sakuno doesn't want to live with a total hottie. I mean, really. Keyword: **hottie**. LOL

Thank you all who have read/review these two chapters! I'll try my best to write the third chapter better than the first two.

Live up to your summer vacation, people who are students like me! This is the only time we can actually have fun and breathe!

Preview:

_"Breakfast?"_

_"Oh, I ate already. I was just cleaning up the pots."_

_"...where's my food?"  
_

_"Huh? Oh! G-gomen, I kind of forgot..."_

_"Fine." Ryoma took out a cup ramen from his back pack and wordlessly boiled water. Watching this, Sakuno blinked._

_"Ryoma-kun, you can't cook, can you?"_


End file.
